


I'm half a heart without you

by Agentbadass



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mentions of Artie, Mentions of Kitty, Mentions of Kurt - Freeform, Roleplay Archive, Roleplay structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: Both Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray came to Pinehills college looking for different things. Fate throws them together in the form of becoming roommates.This is an archive of a currently going discord roleplay.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 12





	I'm half a heart without you

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I am not roleplaying with myself. I roleplay with Ink, but shes working on getting an account. I play Quinn, and she plays Rachel, in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Secondly, yes, I was inspired to archive it like this because of the age old Poetz and Sky rp. 
> 
> Thirdly, um, enjoy?

**QUINN:**

Quinn was uneasy. She always felt this way when meeting her new dorm mates. She’d read that she was rooming with someone named _Rachel Berry_ but she had no idea who that was. Honestly, her first impression of someone with that name was a cartoon character. She tried to focus that all away, she wanted to make a good impression on her dorm buddy. After all, they’d be stuck here all year whether she liked it or not. She busied herself stacking her books onto the shelf above her bed. She resisted the urge to wring her hands together as she heard the door open, glancing up to see her new roommate.

**RACHEL:**

"Will you at least wait until I'm _inside_?" Rachel mutters to her phone, rolling her eyes playfully at the tirade she hears on the other end. The brunette distractedly reaches for the keys in her purse, cursing quietly as she struggles to open the door to her dorm room with both her cold hands clutching tightly to her large cup of coffee. Rachel's been settled into her dorm a week earlier, with her dads taking the opportunity to help her move in while they were still on vacation and she wasn't surprised to know her dorm mate wasn't settled at their place yet at all when she arrived at Pinehills.

Truthfully, Rachel actually prefers having the whole dorm to herself. It meant a wider space for her yoga sessions (her elliptical unfortunately wouldn't fit through the door no matter how she tried) and better acoustics for her daily vocal warm ups without having someone complain at _why_ she has to condition her voice at exactly five in the morning. Having dorm mates has been a painful situation for Rachel thus far but this time, she swears to herself that she wouldn't adjust to trivial complaints this time. Whoever _Quinn Fabray_ was, she'll just have to deal with all of Rachel's strenuous daily schedule of activities. But having the luxury of keeping dorm to herself for a week caused her to forget that she would have a roommate _eventually_ , and it's why she couldn't help the **shriek** that she releases from her gut when she catches sight of a stranger inside her dorm room.  
  
**QUINN:**

She can hear the keys jingle in the lock and a million thoughts run through her mind. She's a bit of a sucker for wanting her dorm mate to like her. Her mother had always taught her that. It had come in handy, her dorm mate last year was a lovely girl, and they even have coffee scheduled for later this week.

Her track of thoughts are stopped when she sees the girl enter. Upon first glance, she seems lovely. She has stunning brown hair, and effortlessly balances the cup of coffee, wallet phone _and_ keys. She scans in the girl, taking in everything from her shorter stature to her bangs. It confounds her when she hears a high pitched shriek come out of the girls mouth and her brow creases up before she lets out an accidental "What the _fuuuck_ "  
  
**RACHEL:**

Rachel could vaguely hear the worried tone of Jesse's voice from her phone despite the heavy pounding of her heart in her chest and she's more than glad she didn't decide to hang up on him moments ago. At least now, if she ever gets assaulted by this attractive stranger, Jesse would have known her exact location. "Who are you?" Rachel demands, her tone was borderline shrill as she looks up at the blonde stranger suspiciously.

The brunette clutches her purse tightly as she does so, greatly relieved to know she's brought her rape whistle along with her. Although in hindsight, Rachel should've known it would be of no use when she was within the confines of her own room. "How did you get into my room?"  
  
**QUINN:**

This girl sounds like a bird. Shes still screeching and Quinns confused to why. Once her brain catches up to her ears and she processes what the girl ear splittingly said, she quickly answers. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray?"

Her eyebrow lifts in confusion at the girls antics. Gripping onto her purse? Does she think Quinns going to _rob_ her? She must not be the smartest, a robber wouldn't be waiting for her _purse_ and a robber certainly wouldn't be awkwardly standing in the center of their dorm. "Please tell me you're Rachel Berry. It'd be awkward if I unpacked in the wrong room" She hopes her joking tone lifts the mood, their first meeting is already off to a terrible start. Quinn needs to fix this, she can't have a dorm mate who thinks shes a _robber_ or worse, a bitch.

**RACHEL:  
  
  
**The silence that follows the blonde's words was almost deafening, so much so that you could almost hear a pin drop with the way Rachel's left to process this information. _Quinn Fabray_. This was _the_ Quinn Fabray she was supposed to meet this week. Quinn Fabray, her roommate. The pretty girl Rachel completely embarrassed herself in front of within the first few seconds of meeting.

Rachel's never been this mortified since the last time she walked away from Tisch due to a choked audition and she wonders if a hole would form on the ground if she stared at it hard enough.

But alas, Rachel _is_ a fledgling actress and it was during these times of duress that she knows she'll have to harness her talent. "Oh." She mutters softly, nodding slightly as she schools the features on her face into an impassive state before she's bringing the phone back to her ear. "We'll discuss this later." She quietly hisses, ignoring the faint laughter she could hear on the phone before the line disconnects.

_One, two, three_. Rachel takes in a sharp breath before a showstopping smile emerges from her lips. "Hello, Quinn." She's placing her coffee cup on the nearest table, smooths the fabric of her skirt before approaching the blonde with a raised hand. "I _am_ Rachel Berry. I believe apologies are in order."  
  
**QUINN:**

It’s funny, Quinn can actually _see_ the way this girl processes the moment. The slow descent into shock, then the embarrassment, and finally, when the girl decides to turn on her people face. It’s really kind of magic to Quinn, and she gets entranced in watching the girls face.

One of the good things shes learnt over the years is how to make the best of things, flip a situation around, so to say. It helped her when she had her accident and the doctor told her she might never walk again. This is one of those moments where she’s glad she has the skill. 

She allows the girl some moments to compose herself, fixing her own sweater and preparing herself incase she has to repack and move over to the next room or something. She seems considerably calmer now, and a lot less birdlike. “Oh good. Hello Rachel Berry. You don’t need to worry about apologising at all, it’s a little weird to have a stranger if your room I’m sure.” She giggles, meeting the other girls hand and shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m your new room mate for the year.”

**RACHEL:**

There's usually a deciding factor why Rachel's never lasted with a roommate. It was either her singing, her vigorous morning routine or the times she may have forced them to read lines with her in preparation for her next audition. Perhaps, Rachel thinks, that her unfortunate reaction to her newest roommate will be the dealbreaker this time around.

But the young woman merely takes the incident with grace and she's momentarily stunned at the way she still greets Rachel so casually. But maybe it wasn't of her own volition, maybe it was because she _had_ to play nice with her roommate as most would do. Staying out of the campus was too expensive after all.

"I do admit to being surprised." Rachel acknowledges with a smile, eyebrows slightly raising at the soft giggle from the blonde. "And it's lovely to meet you. I left a note for you by the welcoming committee, to come contact me when you'll be here. I assume you didn't get it."  
  
**QUINN:**

Surprised would be one way to say it. Quinn ears still ring a little, and she could go her whole life without hearing banshee screams like that again. This woman’s actual voice however, sounds amazing. It has a melodic undertone that Quinn really likes.

Gosh, it was weird to think about your roommates voice, and she shoved those thoughts away. _Way to be a weirdo already Quinn._

“You left a note?” How 90’s of her. “Uh, no, I didn’t see it. I didn’t even know we had a welcoming committee, to be honest “ Quinn’s a little worried about this _welcoming committee._ She doesn’t want to chance that they’ll like, sing at her or something when she enters the dorms next. That would be awful.

**RACHEL:**

"I did," Rachel confirms with a nod. "I left my contact details there in hopes of having my new roommate reach me to inform me of when she'll be settling in." She'll have a firm word with the head of the committee about this and the potential dangers of not welcoming each student properly.

Rachel hates to be the casualty of said danger today and she knows she would have avoided this had the committee done its job properly. "We do. And they're usually very responsible. They take charge in helping students get settled in. Speaking of which, I trust you've settled in well?"

**QUINN:**

“Oh. Well I’m sorry about not letting you know then.” Truthfully, Quinn didn’t care that much about it, but Rachel seemed like she did, so she figured it was better to apologise now. It would be terrible if they got off on the wrong foot now, after their screechy start.

“Riiight. I’m not new to the dorms- I got settled in pretty easy. I kind of know the drill now” Last year, Quinn had turned up with her parents, and her father had been scarring the life out of her ex dorm mate before she could stop him. ‘Don’t you dare corrupt my little Quinnie’ he’d growled, and Quinn nearly transferred dorms out of embarrassment. It took her two weeks to even get the girl to talk to her after that. “I wasn’t sure how strict you were on the shared bathroom space, so I haven’t unpacked that yet. I can see you’ve already settled in. How long have you been here?”

**RACHEL:**

"No, no. It's okay." Correction: it was _far_ from okay. That was five minutes of her life back that she will never get back, redo or forget _at all_. But Rachel's been learning to try and let things go. This wasn't high school after all, and in the past two years she's learned that not every person she meets here will be welcoming her with applause or compliments like the students at Carmel normally would be towards her. It's such a shame, really.

"You're not a freshman, then?" Brown hues widen slightly in delighted surprise. It was the first time she'd been roomed with someone who isn't a freshman. Rachel thinks the administration's decision to pair her with freshmen students were largely due to their lack of expectations. And would therefore complain less. "The bathroom shouldn't be an issue. I'm well-prepared for the day at six in the morning everyday so you'll be able to use it during more convenient hours. And I've been settled for more than a week now."

**QUINN:**

“I’m not a freshman.” Quinn repeats, nodding. She can kind of assume that this girl _isn’t_. Freshman usually arrive later, unaware the dorms are open earlier at all. Or, at least Quinn did. “So you aren’t one either then?”

Quinn almost splutters. Did this girl just say 6am? What kind of crazy person is she? Who gets up at that crazy hour. Quinn’s starting to wonder if maybe her _roommate_ might be the problem one this year. Hopefully she’s quiet at 6 am. Quinn wonders if maybe she gets up that early so she can look this good. She can’t stop staring at the girl, and if it wasn’t going to screw up her year, she’d probably hit on her. “6 am. Right. Uh, I definitely won’t be using the bathroom at that time, so it should work out alright. I’ll unpack my stuff into there later” She pats the box sitting on her desk labelled ‘bathroom’ “So you had the room to yourself for a week? Sorry to burst that bubble by actually arriving. Must have been peaceful”

**RACHEL:**

_Oh, thank Barbra_. Rachel's smile widens infinitesimally at the news. Perhaps they've gotten it all wrong and freshmen were easily scared away by eccentric roommates. She just hopes Quinn wasn't the type to be easily frightened. "No, I'm a junior. Musical theater major, what about you?"

Rachel could see the shift in the blonde's face as she explains her daily routine and her brown hues squint slightly, wondering if she'll have anything to say about it. But her face remains mostly impassive and Rachel will gladly accept it for now. "I don't expect you to. I've always been an early riser. And it _was_ quite enjoyable, but I always knew I would sharing this space with someone else. So I took the liberty of rearranging some of the furniture last week to make the space more conducive."

**QUINN:**

A musical theatre major. She barely knows the girl but she can already see she suits it. She has this theatricality about everything she does. “Sophomore. I do contract law as a major”

She always feels like she’s bragging when she tells people her major. Depending on the person, she enjoys bragging sometimes. She certainly enjoys bragging to her parents friends. She feels like she needs to boast to this girl, prove herself or something. “6 am is certainly early.” Quinn’s struggling with it, she’s definitely _not_ going to be happy if she’s woken up at that time. “You rearranged the furniture? Uh... thanks I guess” Quinn thought the room looked a little different than her dorm last year, but she wasn’t aware this girl had moved furniture. It seems a little over the top.

**RACHEL:**  
Brown orbs widen slightly but it's the way her eyebrows raise that betrays her surprise. "Contract law," She hums, very impressed at the revelation. It's not that she's already deduced the blonde as a bimbo from the way she reacted to Rachel with a dumbfounded _what the fuck_ response, but she never expected the blonde to study something so.. _professional_ and Rachel allows herself to appraise the other woman with more interest. There's always something about beautiful, intelligent women that catches the brunette's attention everytime, after all.

But it was probably **not** a good idea to think about your new roommate that way. Especially not when the girl practically exudes _heterosexuality_ with her prim and proper form. Rachel considers herself an expert on these sorts of things, she is captain of the LGBTQ+ club after all. So, she shuts those thoughts down before it could veer into anything less than proper. "Yes, well.." Rachel replies with a wave of her hand, dismissing the subject. "Perhaps it's a good time now discuss rules regarding our shared space. I think it's but proper to establish rules especially if we'll be living with each other for the rest of the year."

**QUINN:**

Quinn can see the surprise on the girls face, and it makes her feel a little insecure. She feels as if this is some unknown test she signed up to. She's never one to back down from a challenge. "Yup." She says, popping the p, "And I do a minor in literature. Figured I'd break the whole, dumb blonde stereotype."

Quinn has no idea how to even read this girl. It seems upon first glance she seemed like just another theatre kid, but now she seems like a bit of a diva. It makes her question why she needed to save the money by staying on campus. The talk of rules perks her ears, maybe this girl is _not_ going to be as unbearable as she thought. "Rules. I think that's a great idea. Are you a don't bring any strangers into the dorm person?" Quinn would like to be able to entertain guests, but she doesn't often, so it wouldn't kill her to not have the ability. "And we should set ground rules, simple things so we don't step on each others toes"  
  
**RACHEL:**

Her eyebrows would shoot up comically if she were a lesser thespian than she is now, but Rachel manages to keep her reactions at bay. _Well, well._ This girl just keeps on surprising her more and more. It's more than a little refreshing to meet someone who breaks away from the stereotype most would prefer to stick to. And sweet Barbra, she was taking up _literature_. Naturally, the girl can match her intellectually unlike her previous roommates. She most definitely approves of her new roommate at face value. Her personality and future antics as a roommate though is something yet to be determined.

The first question the blonde asks her raises numerous questions in Rachel's mind, but she manages to rein it in for a moment. "It depends on what kind of _strangers_ you intend to bring into our home, Quinn." She replies, eyebrow quirking at the implication. "You have the right to bring friends here as much as I do but if it's for something else entirely.." Rachel crinkles her nose at the thought. "I'd prefer for you to give me a notice at least three hours in advance so I don't accidentally.. walk into _incidents_." Rachel remembers the cup of now-lukewarm ( _unfortunate!_ ) soy caramel macchiato in her hands and reaches up to drink from its lip. "I completely agree. Perhaps you should start."

**QUINN:**

Quinn's surprised at how calmly the girl responds to her request. She framed it that way to get a rise out of her, Quinn has no intention of bringing bed mates back to a dorm. That's embarrassing. Maybe shes stereotyped this girl wrong, and she wont be an unbearable theatre kid whose always looking for a reason to perform their monologue. "I'm kidding. I'll bring friends over, sure" Not that she has many right now, "But you don't need to worry about any potential incidents." The other girl has Quinn thinking about coffee. Coffee coloured skin, actual coffee, Quinn's thinking about it. "Okay, I can start. Food. I would suggest a rule of no open packets. Basically, we can't leave open packets of food just lying everywhere. I don't know about you, but I would like an ant-free dorm"

**RACHEL:**

"Sure," Rachel hums, completely unconvinced despite the blonde's promise. How can a woman look like _that_ and not be bringing people home? Rachel knows she has to take the necessary precautions in the event that it does happen. The brunette's a little surprised that the first thing she chooses to discuss is food, particularly food _packets_ and Rachel tries not to seem so perplexed by her response. "I agree." Although Rachel knows she won't be completely compliant on her part. She simply does not have enough time to worry about disposing trivial things such as food packets.

"On the same topic, it's best that I inform you that I'm vegan. I'll do my best to label my containers as such and I hope you extend the same courtesy." The now empty cup remains in her hand as she speaks. "On other rules, I strictly prohibit any and all kinds of smoking. My voice is my greatest asset and I will not allow any activities that will threaten to do it harm. I'd also like to add that I like to get my full eight hours of sleep so I'd prefer it if you'd avoid any loud or disturbing activities from nine onwards." Rachel, of course, manages to say all of it under the same breath and it's a testament to the improvements she's made with her breath control.

**QUINN:**

Quinn nods along at the girl, shes glad she seems to be easily agreeing. Quinn likes to keep her dorm neat. Why would you want to live in a garbage dump?

A vegan? That sounds like a chore. Quinn would never give up her bacon. Not even if this very pretty girl asked her. "Do I have to label everything? Some things pretty obviously look not vegan" Quinn worries Rachel is planning to steal her food, or something. "I don't smoke, so you're fine there. Although, I don't know how my smoking would affect you? Sure. I won't do anything disruptive from 9pm onwards." Quinn hopes she isn't strict on the rule, and wonders what counts as disturbing. She tends not to sleep before 2 am, but studying won't be disturbing right? Either way, she cares more about her degree than this girls 8 hours of sleep.

**RACHEL:**

"Well, I'd prefer you label _yours_. And I'd ask you to refrain from bringing home any food that distinctively smells like meat." Just the thought of coming home to a dorm room smelled like grease or anything worse is enough to almost make her hurl. "I've had my fair share of roommates who proved to be very inconsiderate. Somehow, I'm confident _you_ wouldn't be like that, would you?"

There's a lilt in her voice as she speaks, almost daring the other girl to say otherwise. It was one of the rules she would be putting her foot down on. She'd been scarred to life when she was roomed with some preppy Art major student who spent most her time smoking medicinal drugs rather than attend her classes. The university administration was _extremely_ lucky her fathers convinced her from pressing charges against the school for bringing in such risk to her health and voice.

"Those are the major ones that I felt needed to be discussed in our initial meeting. I'll make a powerpoint presentation on the rest of my rules which I will be discussing with you whenever you're free." Despite their mortifying first meeting, Rachel almost feels optimistic about Quinn Fabray. She doesn't have a Mexican third eye like her classmate back in Carmel but she has a good feeling about this girl and she's very rarely wrong in her assumptions. "Perhaps we can discuss your other rules then?" She asks, brushing the fabric of her skirt as she stands up. "I'd love to get to know you more, Quinn, but I have a standing invitation to meet a friend right now. Shall I be seeing you later?"

**QUINN:**

"Well, I can try?" Quinn has zero intention of trying. Who makes a request like that? Its a little insane. She might go get some bacon loaded fries _just_ to get a rise out of the girl. Its a little too early for her to upset her roommate though, and she has to live with her all year. "I wouldn't want to be purposely inconsiderate" She says, sickly sweet.

A powerpoint presentation? Quinns going to be skipping that. "Uh sure" She placates, fearing an argument if she says no. This girl seems very anal, simply put. "Yeah. I'll be here. Unpacking. Like I was before" She says, holding up a copy of Alice in wonderland from her box labelled books. Overall, Rachels made a good impression on Quinn, and its mostly because of how pretty she looks. Shes got some lingering worries about how they'll get along, but those are for later. She knows that shes definitely in for a ride this year.

**RACHEL:**

The blonde's tone was almost saccharine and Rachel hopes the other girl wasn't being sarcastic about their agreement. She'd hate to find a way to make her leave like she did with her last one after all. But then again, maybe _she_ should be the one to be careful. One can never know too well with pretty girls. There's an amused smile playing at her lips though, as she recognizes the title of the book. _Cute_. "Good luck with that," She replies, discarding her cup of coffee before reaching for her purse again. Now, she'll really have to meet Jesse after this. He won't ever live this down if she doesn't. "I'll see you later, Quinn!" She calls out as heads out of the dorm again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it- they've met. 
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how the posting of this will go, but I endeavor to keep all the important parts archived- which includes text threads between other people ETC.


End file.
